Treasure Chest Shop
Treasure Chest Shops are recurring locations in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They house a mini-game that is typically a gamble, requiring Link to open one of two or more Treasure Chests in hopes of winning the prize. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ]] The Treasure Chest Shop is found in the Village of Outcasts, located in the Dark World. For 30 Rupees, Link is given a chance to open two chests out of a total sixteen. The chests are randomized each time he enters, and contain anything from re-stockable items such as arrows, Bombs, or Rupees to a Piece of Heart. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Treasure Chest Shop can be found in Hyrule Castle Town and is only open at night. It requires Link to open one of two chests to find the Small Key leading to the next room. If Link fails to get the key, he gets a consolation prize of Rupees based on the color of the room he is in. If Link successfully picks the correct chest every time, he will be awarded a Piece of Heart the first time, and a Purple Rupee for every subsequent game. Essentially, it is a game of chance; however, using the Lens of Truth, Link can "cheat" to see which chest contains the key. This is alluded to by a Gossip Stone, who tells Link that it is against the rules of the Treasure Chest Shop to use "glasses." As the value of the Rupees increase, the color of the room changes to match. The operator of the Treasure Chest Shop appears to be the Hyrulean counterpart of the Fisherman. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Treasure Chest Shop can be found in East Clock Town. Unlike other versions of the game, it does not require Link to open more than one chest. It simply requires him to navigate a maze within 45 seconds to reach the chest at the end of the shop. Notably, the price of playing this game and the reward are different for each form Link takes. Normally, it costs 20 Rupees to play and the prize is 50 Rupees, as a Deku it costs 10 Rupees and the prize is 10 Deku Nuts, as a Zora it costs only 5 Rupees and the prize is 20 rupees, and as a Goron it costs 30 Rupees and the prize is a Piece of Heart, or 50 Rupees if Link has already won the Piece of Heart during a previous time loop. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons After all items are bought from the Member's Shop it gets replaced with a Treasure Chest Shop. In this variation Link has to play three rounds with two chests each, but the proprietor will offer him a chance to play another round after the third and fourth wins. The prize is a Seed Ring. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Treasure Chest Shop is found in the basement of a Zuna's house. Playing the mini-game costs 100 Force Gems. There are three chests. Link must pick one of the chests which may contain either a normal Force Gem, a large blue Force Gem, or a large purple Force Gem. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Treasure Chest Shop is located in Hyrule Town and is run by Borlov. After paying a small fee, Link can enter the next room and choose between two chests: one containing more than he bid, and the other containing nothing. Ironically, Borlov hates gambling, and even tries to discourage Link from playing his game. After fusing a certain Kinstone, Link can gamble even higher amounts and choose between three chests. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes '' The Treasure Chest Shop is located in Hytopia and is called the Daily Riches Shop. Unlike past games, there is no charge for playing, however Link can only play once a day. There are four chests and one contains a material reward, while the other three contain Freebies. Link can change the material reward to a different material by paying 50 Rupees. Note even if Link manages to pick only the Freebie chests, he can still return the next day to open the chest containing the reward, so its not possible to lose the game. In fact the Freebies can be used as Materials to create the Dapper Spinner Kit. Winning 5 Freebies unlocks the Dapper Spinner Kit in the catalog at Madam Couture's Shop, of course 10 Freebies are actually needed to make the outfit itself. The Treasure Chest shop is the only place Freebies can be obtained and serves as another place to earn materials besides the Street Merchant and Drablands. ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild '' In ''Breath of the Wild, there is a Treasure Chest Shop at Lurelin Village. It is located in a building shaped like a ship and is run by Cloyne. The shop has three Treasure Chests containing Rupees but only one contains a high value Rupee and the two others contain Green Rupees. The amount Link wins is based on how much he bets. Link can make bets of 10, 50, or 100 Rupees. At the minimum bet of 10 Rupees, Link can win a Red Rupee (20 Rupees), at the medium bet of 50, a Silver Rupee (100 Rupees), and at the maximum bet of 100, a Gold Rupee (300 Rupees). The mini-game is based on luck, so no cheating is possible. es:Tienda del Cofre del Tesoro Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild mini-games